Killer Finds A Girl
by Meguran
Summary: Kyo's a coldhearted killer. He does whatever he wants. One day, a rich man hiers him to kill a certain girl. Spotting her, he finds he can't do it. fifth chapter up, yay! Sorry, but I'm stopping with this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Killer Finds a Girl

((A/N: May be a bit descriptive, but not quite gory. rated for violence. And sorry for the crappy title. This is my first fanfic, so I'm seeing if I have what it takes to make a good one. Please R&R. I'd like to know what you think. And if you have any, I'm open for sugestions.))

Summary: Kyo's a cold-hearted killer. He does whatever he wants. One day, some rich snob offers him a lot of money to kill a certain girl. He later finds that he can't do it. ((sorry, bad at summaries, and this is my first fanfic))

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters, just the plot and some of their merchandise.

Chapter 1:

Kyo had his next target pinned against the wall, and was whispering sweet words of a painful death in his ear, before slitting the man's throat, and laughing over his dead body. He watched as the light of life faded from the man's eyes. Kyo walked out of the dark allyway and headed towards his appartment. When he got there, he went to the shower and stripped of his cloths, stepping in. Once finished, he slung a towel around his waist, and turned on his computer. He opened a file named ''Victims'' and started typing away, recording that he had just killed the man. He didn't always kill for pleasure, although he usually did. Sometimes, in cases like this one, he killed for money, and a lot of it, which is how he payed for all his belongings. He saved quickly and closed the file.

Kyo walked over to his bed, lying down and grabbing his remote to turn on the tv. He turned to channel 2 to watch the news, which showed the man he had just killed. "Takeada Mina, killed what the police say was one hour ago, was found dead in the allyway at town square. What has been the fourth murder this month, the killer has yet to be found. He never leaves any clues as to who he is or where he is hiding. Missy Loe, CNC Tonight."

He switched off the tv, smirking to himself. _'And you'll never find me.' _he glotted in his mind. Changing into a black tank top and black shorts, he pulled the covers up over him, and fell asleep.

In his mind, he dreamed of the countless people he had killed. Only at the age of 17, he had taken a total of 123 lives, not all guilty of a crime. He felt no remorse for what he had done. His first kill had been when he was 6; his father. He had been pushing him around, saying he was weak, like he always did. That pushed Kyo too far as he used the katana they kept in his father's office to decapitate him. That was when he had first killed someone, and he liked it. After that, it became like a hobby of his. Mostly, he would kill thugs off the street who were pestering him, saying he was too wimpy looking to cause them any harm. He had proved them wrong.

By the time he was in highschool, he was a loner, and he liked it that way. He would probably end up killing anyone who tried to get close to him anyway. But one day, a girl in his class came up to him. You could tell she was nervous by the way she kept avoiding his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice harsh. She gasped, and looked up into his red eyes. _'How beautiful they are.' _she thought. Blushing at what she was thinking, she began to stutter like crazy. "If you can't even form the words, then get lost." he told her. Going back to his book "Blood and Death", he started reading again. When she didn't leave, he looked up to find her still staring at him. "Look! If you're not going to say anything, then stop staring at me!" he yelled. _'Damn. I can't belive I'm going to school! Even if it does create the perfect cover, why'd I have to get stuck with these losers.'_

"Umm..." she said. "Uhh...I-My name is Tohru. Um..." _'Just say it! "I like you!" He's probably figured it out by now, since I'm always looking at him.'_ As Tohru yelled at herself, Kyo got up to leave. When Tohru realized he wasn't there anymore, she cursed at herself. She went back to her seat, telling herself she would try again tomorrow. For the next couple of weeks, she met him every morning at his desk, until finally, he got used to it, and actually kinda started to look forward to seeing her there.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: i do not own the characters, just the plot.)

(A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it. Please R & R)

Chapter 2:

Kyo woke up the morning of the next day, smirking to him. Before returning after school the day before, he stopped off for an assignment. This one was a biggy, and he was suppossed to get payed a good sum later that day.

"Hm. Should I skip school today and just go straight there to collect it now?" he asked himself. "Nah. I wanna see that girl again. Her stupidity is amusing." He had gotten used to seeing her look at him, and he decided that he kinda liked that. He got up to shower, grabbing his school uniform to change into.

When he got to school, that same girl from before was waiting for him by his desk. He smirked. Walking behind her before she could see him, he got close behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in and whispered ''boo'' in her ear. It would have caused her to jump to maybe the moon if he had not been holding her shoulders.

"K-Kyo! You scared me!" she yelled, causing the whole class to go quiet and look at her. Kyo just glared at them, and they turned back to what they were doing.

"So. What is it that you want?" he asked. "Want? What do you mean?" asked the girl. "Well, you were waiting at my desk, so I figured you wanted to ask me something." he replied. "R-Right!" she stutered.

"So what is it?" he asked again. "Um...I was wondering if we could...could hang out after school." Kyo just stared at her. "Uh, well, I kinda had something I needed to do..." he started, but looking at her face made him feel something he had never felt before. _'What is this?' _he asked himself. _'What's wrong with me? I have a hard time saying no to her.' _

"Well, how about you come over to my place after I..finish my errand?" he suggested. "Okay!'' she answered happily. She took out her pen and gave it to him, holding out her hand, palm up. "...What do you want me to do..?" he asked, looking from her hand to the pen she had handed him. "Well, if I'm going to come over, I'll need your address.'' Kyo just stared at her. _'Crap. I didn't think about that..Well, I guess it's okay if I tell her..' _he thought.

Later that day, after Kyo had collected his money, he just turned off the water coming out of his shower when the doorbell rang. He slung a towel around his waist, and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, Tohru stood there with a smile on her face, which quickly turned into a very red blush when she saw what he was-wasn't-wearing. "Come in." he said, as if he dind't notice her blush. Tohru walked forward, and Kyo closed the door behind him, locking it.

When she heard the lock fall into place, she flinched. Turning around, she began to blush again, for even with the towel around his waist, it was slung low and revealed quite a bit of his well formed muscles. She forced herself to ask him, "Um..Kyo, why did you lock the door?"

"Huh? Oh. People come by to clean the rooms, but I don't like them in here. Sorry about the clutter." He moved to his room, and Tohru followed, not knowing what else to do. "You can sit on the bed and watch tv while I go change." he said, walking into the bathroom at the end of the room. He dind't even bother to close the door; he just changed with it open. Tohru sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the tv, just like he said she could.

He came out wearing black jeans and a short black tank top. "I like your style. said Tohru. She glanced at him, but had to look away quickly, for the shirt revealed from his belly button to his waist line, showing off his tanned skin again. It also revealed his muscular, but thin, arms. (not like Arnold S.)

"You too." he answered, looking at her short but modest gren dress. "Uh, thanks." she said blushing--(she does that a lot)

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "I've never actually had someone come over before.." "Uh...Well, I've never been over to a guy's house before.." They both just sat there in silence for awhile, the tv forgotten. "We could..go out and do something." he offered. "Okay, what do you want to do?" she asked, getting excited again. "Umm...We could go see a movie?" he suggessted. "Sure. Which one?" "You choose. I don't know of anything good that's out." "Hm. Well, there is one movie I wouldn't mind seeing, but I don't think you would like it very much." "It doesn't matter. Anything's fine." he answered.

Later while they were watching the movie, Tohru was crying, moved by the romance movie, while Kyo was avoiding as much as possible to look at it, while still looking casual. _'This movie is so stupid. What the hell am I doing here?'_ he asked himself, silently cursing. The couple to the right of them, which was where his gaze escaped the movie to, was making out. His gaze landed on them, and he saw the teen love between them. '_Oh, how I qish I could put my arms around Tohru like that..Wait, what the hell! What is she DOING to ,me! I was never like this before I met her..Oh crap. Could I..be..fallin-no! No, of course not! I forgot how to love long ago! I dn't have stupid feelings like that!...But, when I'm with her...I feel somewhat at peace. Damn. What am I going to do? Even if I did end up liking her, that would mean that she's have to find out that I...no...she can never find out...I'll just have to control these feelings..'_

As the movie ended, they got up to leave, and exited through the front doors. "It's kinda late. You should probably head home, don't you think?" he asked. "Well, actually, I live alone too, since my mom died, so nobody's expecting me home, if that's what you mean." _'Oh crap! She could stay here!'-_(the mind of a teenage boy, sigh and shakes head)- he thought excitedly, but didn't show much emotion on his face. "So, do you want me to walk you home? It's dangerous out there at night, especially with that killer going around...Or, you can stay at my place...? There's a pull out bed in the couch..."

Tohru just stood there, stunned and excited. She had hoped he'd ask her to stay. Now that he had, she was kinda nervous; but, none the less, she turned to face him and said, "Okay! If you say it's okay! Then I'll stay!" she said, showing all of the emotion she felt, and showing his for him.

Kyoo blushed. He couldn't help it. The weird feelings running through him made him do it. "Uh, well, you'll probably want to change. I don't have a big long shirt. Most are about the same length as this one." "It's okay. I can just wear that and the shorts I have on under my dress." The thought of her in a short shirt, his no less, and small shorts made Kyo blush again. _'No, focus! Why am I being such an idiot!'_ "Here, we'll go look for a shirt that you think looks okay." he said, leading her to his dresser of clothes. Looking in the drawer, he had opened, Tohru looked at the many shirts he owned, all the same length as he wore now. She reached in and took out a grey one. Walking to his bathroom, she called over her shoulder. "It'll just take a sec.!"

When he heard her open the door to the bathroom she had stepped into moments before, he looked up to find that the shirt revealed quite a bit of her pale stomach, and the shorts also gave a good veiw of her equally pale, long legs. "Uh, here. You can sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch." "Oh, please, no! I couldn't!" "It's okay. I sleep there a lot anyway." he said, walking toward the other room.

About an hour later, both were still awake, lying down, trying not to disturb one another, which caused an akward silence. "Um...Kyo?" Tohru asked nevously. "Yeah?" he answered, not looking away from the ceiling. "Do you...do you think you could sleep over here with me...?" Kyo sat up quickly and looked over at her. "W-What?" he asked loudly. "Well, it's a new place to sleep, and ever since I was little, my mom...whenever we weren't at home..So, will you?" she asked again. Kyo stared at her for a moment, but got up and moved towards the bed.

He layed down, and suddenly the queen sized bed felt like a twin. He pulled up the covers, and turned away from TOhru. TOhru just smiled. "Thanks." she said, still smiling. She fell asleep soon after, and Kyo turned over, hearing her light breathing, which told him she was asleep. He gazed of her sleeping form, glowing in the moonlight that cascaded through the sky light. _'So beautiful...'_ Kyo grabbed her hand which was near his, and closed his eyes to fall asleep as well, with a little smile--(not smirk!)--of his own.

The next morning, TOhru was the first up. She felt something warm on her hand, and looked down. Seeing his hand on hers made her smile. She got up and grabbed the dress she had been wearing the day before. Leaving him sleeping in the bed, she walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she began to strip off her clothes.

Kyo woke up at his usual early time, and looked over to where Tohru had been. He blined, realizing that she wasn't there. He heard the water running and realzed that she had just gotten up to shower. He turned on the tv, changing it to the news out og habit. The bathroom door opened behind him, and out came Tohru, wrapped in a towel; she had planned in him getting up later, and was going to use his washing-machine.

"Oh, you're awake! Sorry, I didn't know you were an early riser. I wake up pretty early myself." She rambled on a bit more as the two blushed brightly. "If you need to wash your clothes, the washing-machine is over there." He pointed in the given direction. "You'll probably want something clean to change into, right?" "Well, uh, if it isn't too much trouble, yes." she answered. Kyo pointed to the dresser. "Pick whatever." he said, his attention on the news. The guy who had payed him his due the day before had been caught hiering some rookie assassin, and was to be sentenced to ten years of jail, to teach him a lesson. _'Loser. That's what you get for hiering such a rookie. The guy was probably just doing it for the money.'_ This made him chuckle slighty. "Is something funny?" asked Tohru, pulling out a black short T with chains to attach the bottoms. "Mm, not really." he answered. "Don't turn around." Tohru told him. "Right.." he answered back, blushing, yet again.

Kyo couls hear the sound of her clothes dropping, and the rustling noise as she donned--(sorry if that's wrong)--the clothes she had chosen. He tried to focus on the tv. When she was done, Tohru stepped into his veiw and asked, "So how does it look?" as she turned a complete circle. "It-It looks good on you." he said. "Suite you better than me. You really pull off that look." "Thanks.." She wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but she took it as a compliment anyways. "Mm, I think make-up would complete the look." she stated. "I have some 'Kohl' in the bathroom, if you want to use that." "Um, I've heard of it, but I'm afraid I don't know how to apply it." "Come. I'll help you with it." He took her into the bathroom, and took out the Kohl, and began to put it onn her eyelids.

"Okay, you can open them now." Kyo turned her toward the mirror as she opened her eyes. "Wow! Is that really me?" she asked excitedly. "You like it?" he asked. "Yes! It makes me look...what's the word?" "Hot.." he answered. "Really brings out your big blue eyes." She turned to look at him. "You should put some on you too. It would make your red eyes look even more intense." She grabbed the Kohl, and closed his eyes gently with her fingers. After about ten minutes of trying to get it just right, Tohru told Kyo he could open his eyes. Looking into the mirror, he saw that she had made it go out to the sides. "Wow. Looks good." "Really? Thanks." she said smiling. "Look at me." He turned to her, eyes intent and curious. "Yep. Just as I thought. Intense. It makes your eyes glow a dangerous red." "And does that appeal to you?" he teased. "Yes.."

Kyo brought his lips close to hers. It was clear she intended his kiss, and that she wanted it. A second before contact, he pulled away. _'Damn. Why didn't I just do it! I'm such a coward!'_ While Kyo cursed at himself, Tohru looked at how cute he looked when he was upset with himself. She put her hands on both sides of his face, bringing him back to her. She gently pulled his face down to hers, and placed her sweet lips upon his ever so gently.

Kyo stood there, eyes wide, staring at her closed ones. After his brief moment of shock, he kissed her back, placing his arms lightly around her. They seemed to meld into each other, the next day coming swiftly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohl: a powder, as finely powdered antimony sulfide, used in the East to darken the eyelids, eyebrows, etc.

((Next time, Kyo and Tohru are seen together at school, and rumars fly. What will they do? Kyo gets a new assignment, but can he really do it? Find out in the next chapter. Please R & R))


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot)

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks and is shorter than the last one. I was trying to write it quickly. Please R & R. And thanks to all of you that sent me your reveiw. I really appreciate it.)

Chapter 3:

One week later, Kyo and Tohru came to class together. Nearly the whole class gasped. People started whispering to one another. ''Kyo and Tohru?'' ''Is that even possible?" "I can't believe she likes him." And other nonsense like that. The two just ignored them as they walked to their seats. The teacher walked in and the bell rang. "Okay. Quiet down. It's time for class." he yelled.

The desmisal bell rang, and everyone grabbed their stuff to leave. Kyo waited for Tohru by the door. He didn't have any problem with people knowing about their relationship. '_But, does she?'_ he wondered. _'I'll ask her later.'_ he told himself. Tohru walked over to Kyo, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "So what do we have planned for today?" she asked. "Hm. I donno. What do you feel like doing?" They were still unsure about what to do when they were together. It was both of their first times actually going out with someone, so they didn't have any experience when it came to relationships.

As they were trying to deside, Kyo's cellphone beeped, informing him that he had a voice message. "Hang on a second Tohru. Let me just see who called really quick." "Okay.'' she said. "I'll keep thinking of something." Kyo walked towards the back of the clasroom, and put the phone to his ear, pressing a button. 'You have an assignement. I'll pay you big cash. Meet me at the bus station at 12 midnight tonight.' beep 'To listent o this message again, press 1, to delete this message-' Kyo hung up, and walked back to Tohru. "So who was it?" she asked. "Oh, just a friend. He wants me to meet him later. Sorry, but I guess we wont be able to go out for too long today." he said with a frown. Oh! No! I'm sure it's really important! Please, we'll just go eat an early dinner or something, sound good?" "Sure."

It was now midnight, and Kyo was at the bus stop. They had decided on sushi for the night. ''Pst. Are you thee one I asked for?" asked a man in a long trench coat.--(that isn't suspicous..)--"Yeah." Kyo answered. "Just give me the file, and I'll take care of it." The man handed him the information on his next kill, and ran out of the station. "What a strange guy." said Kyo. He too left, and headed back to his appartment. Sitting on his bed, he opened the file. His jaw fell. Inside the portfolio, was a picture of Tohru, smiling as always. Kyo couldn't breathe. _'Holy shit. What am I going to do now?"_ he asked himself. He just continued to stare at the picture.

The sun rose, and Kyo woke up, the file laided across his chest. He closed it, not wanting to read the part that he read so many times last night. "Terminate." Kyo walked inot the shower and took off his clothes. He wasn't fully awake, so he made it an ice cold temperature. He finished quickly, and put on his school uniform. He and Tohru had decided to go to the park today, since they couldn't hang out much yesterday. He numbly walked to the school. Tohru waited for him at his desk as usual. Today, everybody stared at Kyo, who had a blank expresion on his face.

"Hey!" she said happily. Kyo made sure to hide his confusion. "Hey." he responded, trying to smile. Before Tohru could ask him if anything was wrong, the bell rang. She quickly ran back to her seat before the teacher could mark her tardy.

When they day was over, Tohru skipped excitedly beside Kyo down the hallway. "So are you ready to go to the park?" she asked him. "Yeah. Should be fun." he answered. _'Crap. What the hell? Why does this guy want to kill her?' _he asked himself for the millionth time that day.

When they got to the park, Kyo's question still remained. "I wanna go on the swings. Can we?" she asked him with a smile on her face. "Sure. I'll push you." "Okay!" she ran over to the swings and hopped on one. Kyo got behind her and started to push. Tohru was laughing, and Kyo seemed to forget his little dillema. (spelling?) The two had a great tme at the park, and Kyo walked Tohru back to her house later that day, after having a little picnic. "I had a really funtime today with you, Kyo." she told him. "Yeah, me too." "Was something troubling you earlier? You seemed a little down." Kyo hesitated. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her good night and left for his place.

All the way to his appartement, Kyo kept asking himself, _'What do I do? What do I do?' _When he reached his room, he took out his key and fit it into the lock. He opened the door slowly, and walked to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. The file still lay on his bed. He grabbed it and threw it at his computer. Grabbing his knife, he stormed outside, and found some drunk idiot wandering around an abandoned old house. He stealthely walked behind the man, and stabbed him in the back. The drunkered stood stock still, and then fell limply to the ground. Kyo just continued to walk on, but not before checking to make sure there wasn't any evidence, then began wiping at the blood on his knife. He placed the knife in its sheeth on his belt, and began to prtint down the street towards Tohru's house.

When he got there, he jumped up into the tree beside her bedroom window, and watched as she dried her hair with a towel, already in her night clothes. Kyo could faintly hear the evening time news. Some one had just found the man he had just killed, and the news was reporting yet another one of his kills. Kyo could see the sadened look on her face, and imedietly felt guilty for what he had done. But not guilty enough for him to stop what he did. After so many years of doing it, he didn't even know if it was possible to stop.

Kyo climbed down the tree, and headed back to his appartement. He changed into his night clothes, and crawled into bed. Closing his eyes, he began to dream of Tohru.

The next morning, Kyo woke up sweating and panting. He had dreamed of killing Tohru, but the images were fading fast, for which he was greatful. He got up to shower, but decided on staying home today. He didn't know how he could possibly face her.

Later after school was over, Tohru stopped by Kyo's place to see if he was alright. She rang the intercom with his number. No answer. She rang it again. Still no answer. Kyo knew who it was, and he didn't have the nerve to talk to her just yet. Tohru walked away with a frown on her face. Today, people had been talking about them for nearly the whole period. She tried to ignore them, but without Kyo there, she found it harder. She could hear people saying that they must have done something last night that left Kyo feeling too crappy to come to school. She had gonw through the whole day not smiling once.

(A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so crappy. It's kinda late, and I couldn't think of many things to write for this one. Please R & R and tell me what you think I should add. I might re-write this chapter to make it better)


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Natsuki Takaya. I merely own the plot)

(A/N:Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out. I was busy with...random things. Bad excuse, huh? Sorry if this chapter seems kinda short. My beain dosen't wanna work. Well, here's my next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R & R. And thank you all for your reveiws))

Chapter 4:

It had been almost three days, and still Kyo hadn't come to school. People stopped talking about them, thinking it was old news. Tohru had barely smiled at all since Kyo had been there. Everyday after school, she tried to get ahold of him by stopping by his house or calling him, but he would never answer.

_'Crap. What am I doing lying around here? Just sitting here and avoiding her isn't, and wont get me any closer to the answer I seek. Maybe I should just call her.'_ he said, reaching for the phone. He stopped just as he was about to pick it up. _'On second thought, I'll just wait till school tomorrow. It's Friday, so maybe I can ask her to do something..'_

The next morning, Kyo got out of bed and was headed for the showers when the intercom rang. He went over to it. Hesitating at first, he pressed the respond button. "Hello?" he asked. "gasp Kyo! Finally! I've been trying to get ahold of you all week! Are you okay?...Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure." He pressed the button to give her access. Tohru walked in through the gate when he opened it. Opening the door to his appartement, she saw him sitting on the couch. "So how have you been since I-" he was cut off in the middle of his sentence when he felt someone's arms wrap around him. (sorry, there's no curse in this fanfic) "Tohru?" he asked. Tohru got off of him, blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I just missed you and was really worried about you." Kyo looked away from her, ashamed of his own weakness. He put his hand below her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been answering you. I was just...trying to figure some things out.." he said, trying his best to form words. "Oh, no! I was just worried that you were maybe mad at me or something!" Kyo sighed with a smile, his hand still under her chin. "How could I ever be mad at you?" But before Tohru could answer, Kyo gently placed his lips upon hers. At first, Tohru was surprised, but then she kissed him back. They just stood there, in each others arms, lips together.

The next morning, they woke up, side by side in bed.--(nothing happened, for those of you with sick minds)--Kyo took her hand in his, smiling, until he remembered his assignment. Frowning, he let go of her hand, and turned from her. "You can take a shower first." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Kyo? What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I know something's been bothering you lately." _'Damn. She can read me like an open book!'_ Kyo turned back to her, putting a small smile on his face. _'What am I suppossed to say? ''I'm an assassin who's been hiered to kill you!'' '_ he thought sarcastically. He was quiet for a while, trying to come up with an excuse. "I-I'm sprry, but I can't say." Tohru's eyes started to get watery, but she tried to hold back the tears. "I'm really sorry.." he repeated. She smiled, a tear escaping. "Why? There's no reason to be. I understand.'' Tohru got up to go take that shower, leaving Kyo in his thoughts. _'Damn it all. I never should have taken this job..I could always just not do it...but that might put her in even more danger. FIne, I've made up my mind. I won't do it. If they try anything, I'll be sure to protect her.' _

Tohru came back into the room in a blue dress, and Kyo got up to go take his shower. When he walked next to her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. She smiled, breaking the kiss, and Kyo smiled back, continuing on to the bathrooom. When he was done and dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top, he made them some toast for breakfast.

(A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is short. I can't think of anything right now. Please R & R. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can...and as soon as I can think of something..thanks for reading! )


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer:The characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, so leave me alone TTTT)

(A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I coudn't think of anything! But I've finally gotten passed my writer's block, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please R & R)

Chapter 5:

It was Saturday afternoon, later the same day. (as the chapter before) Kyo and Tohru had decided to go on a date to the movies. The movie they were going to see was "The Last Samurai''. Stepping into the theater after perchasing their tickets, Kyo suggested they go get some popcorn and a soda. "Is there anything else you want, Tohru?" he asked. "No, this is fine." she said with a smile. They walked into the theater, and sat near the back.

After the movie was over, Kyo and Tohru walked out, smiling at each other and talking. "Hello. Kyo and Tohru I presume?" said a mysterious person. The two stopped what they were doing, and looked at the tall man. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" Kyo angrily asked the stranger. The man smirked. "Follow me." "And why the hell should we!" yelled Kyo. He was really pissed off now. This guy had just ruined a good day. "Because, if you don't, then your little girlfriend will die." Kyo and Tohru just stared at the man, eyes wide. Tohru looked to Kyo for an idea of what they were going to do.Kyo looked back at Tohru, equally unsure. If it came to it, would he have to reveal what he was to her? An assassin. He didn't want to, but he might not have a choice.

Kyo had a pissed off look on his face, but he followed the man cooperatively, pulling Tohru along with him. Tohru just followed quietly, very unsure of what was going on. When they got to the middle of a secluded area, the man turned around to look at the two. "Now. I believe my boss hiered you to kill her, yet here she stands, alive. What the hell are you waiting for!" Tohru's eyes grew wide, and she looked at Kyo, letting go of his hand and looking at his face with disbelief. "So he hiered me! Too bad! I'm not going to do it!" Kyo yelled at the man. Kyo bent down and got ready to pull out his hidden dagger, just on case. Tohru's eyes never left Kyo's face as the two men continued to yell at one another. None of the words went through Tohru's head except what the man had first said. _"You were hiered to kill her!" _Tohru fell to the ground, tears burning her eyes.

Kyo quickly ran towards her, but before he could reach her, the strange man shot right infront of where Kyo was about to step next. Kyo stopped immedietly. The shot caused Tohru to look up quickly. Tears were now freely running down her cheeks. Kyo looked down ashamed. Tohru continued to stare at him, the tears coming faster now. The stranger merely smirked at her unhappiness. "So what will you do now? After all, isn't that what you do? Kill people?" "STOP IT!" screamed Kyo. His eyes turned a dangerous dark red, darker than usual, and he charged the man. "So that's what I do huh! You wanna see what I do!" Instently he was brhind the man, who's eyes grew wide as saucers. "I torture them." he whispered into the man's ear. He pulled out the knife hidden in his pocket-(he has them everywhere)-and cut a small slice on the man's neck. The stranger's eyes began to haze over, life quickly exiting his body.

When the man was dead, Kyo looked at the astonished Tohru with sad eyes. "I was hoping you would never know." He told her how the man heired him to kill her, but that when he found out it was her he wanted dead, that he wouldn't do it. She stood slowly, nearly falling over. Kyo quickly got over to her, ready to catch her if she did fall, but she moved away from him. (poor Kyo! TTTT I'm so sorry to do this to you!) "I-I need some space.'' she said, sadly looking at the ground. She walked off to her appartment, Kyo sadly looking to her. He walked off in the other direction. Then he started running. He didn't know where he was headed, just knew that he needed to be far away from her. After all, it was what she wanted, wasn't it?

(A/N: oo, cliff hanger. sorry, find out what happens to the two next time, and please review! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Thanks for reading! )


End file.
